


Catching up – hooking up (Sedansogu)

by FrkAnn



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Silly Boys, Soft Boys, relationship, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28988349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrkAnn/pseuds/FrkAnn
Summary: Junmyeon is finding a yellow sticky note on his door. So is Sehun. Does anyone want them out of the building?Is it just a rainy day or is there something else in the air?
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 31
Collections: EXO Bakery - 2021





	Catching up – hooking up (Sedansogu)

**Author's Note:**

> Selfprompt, but based on #075 and connecting it to #294  
> Of course you can read this on its own, but its more fun to read promt #075 first. 
> 
> Lots of hugs and heart-shaped sweets to the mods for doing an incredible job with this adorable fest.

Junmyeon searched through his pockets for the key he knew was down there somewhere. His phone buzzed in another pocket and his hands were too full and the coat too wet and the only thing on his mind was getting the door open. 

He barely noticed the yellow post-it note attached to the door just under the peek-hole but snatched it by its loose corner using his teeth as he pushed the door open. He was used to the yellow notes by now. Over the few weeks he had lived here, he had learnt a lot about the others from his friend Sehun, and Mr. Do on first floor was impressively observant for someone that shy. 

It could be caused by whatever, from spilling something in the stairs and not cleaning up properly to playing music too loud or having too many guests to his liking. Whatever was going on in the building, Mr. Do knew about and then others got to know what he thought about it on his sticky notes. 

Sehun lived two floors under, and it had been such a pleasant surprise having him falling in his door the first night in the building. They hadn’t seen each other in 10 years or so, when Junmyeon was graduating a few years prior Sehun. 

Junmyeon hung his coat to dry, peeled off cold socks and stuffed his soaked shoes with a big ball of paper-towels. It hurt seeing white leather all grey and smudgy, all because a sudden rainfall that he should have known about. 

He padded barefoot into the sleek kitchen and dropped groceries carefully on the kitchen island, curled up the moist bag and threw it away. His phone played a song again, and he knew it was Sehun by the sound of it. 

That had been an interesting thing to do by the way. He smiled at the thought of it as he stored away the final bottles of beverages. No one laughed at Junmyeon but Sehun, not now, not back in High school. Sehun always had. He was refreshing to be around and couldn’t care less about Junmyeon’s position and name. 

It had started with the doorbell, his custom-made doorbell with his own recording. “Do you have a moment?” To him it was perfect, but Sehun had laughed and said it saved him from buying a portion of sushi. Then, when Sehun had noticed he had his own ringtone, he had laughed until he was a big ball of Sehun next to the chair, partly under the table. 

Junmyeon loved it when Sehun laughed. It reminded him of carefree days in the musical club, singing and dancing, sneaking in backstage at the theatre and munching chocolate cookies while enjoying the performances in secret. He was just happy Sehun didn’t know the name of the song on his phone, that would’ve been awkward. 

His phone played Sehun’s melody for the third time and  Junmyeon suddenly remembered he’d promised to let Sehun know when he was home. They had planned to watch a show together, have some snack, maybe even go out for drinks. Attached to the phone sat the yellow note from Mr. Do and  Junmyeon heated up when he read it. His eyes roamed the rom for something he didn’t know what was, just to be sure, then read it again. Just how? His cheeks felt warm. He dropped everything in hand and marched over to the bathroom, filled the sink with cold water and dipped his face in it. 

A splash of water and a good soul-searching stare in the mirror later, he felt in control of his feelings again, just in time for a steady knock on his door. Sehun refused to use the doorbell after he found out about the song, and like that made it easy to know who it was without as much as a peek. 

Sehun slid in behind Junmyeon as he opened the door. “So, you are home! Why didn’t you answer my messages?” 

“Sorry, but everything was soaked. I just … wait, watch out for the ...” 

Sehun kicked off his shoes and made a disgusted face when his feet met the floor. 

“ …  the poodle of water .” Junmyeon sighed and  pointed at the floor. “My jacket has been dripping, I’m sorry, I’ll go get you a pair of my socks. 

When  Junmyeon returned with socks in his hand, the floor was already dry and Sehun ’s butt was poking out from the fridge in the kitchen. 

“Do you want a drink?” 

Junmyeon snatched his phone and the note from the kitchen island and stuffed it into his pocket. “Yes, please. What do you have to offer?” He gave Sehun’s butt a friendly kick. Sehun just giggled and turned with two beers in hand. 

“Your fridge was offering lots of stuff, did you expect visitors?” Sehun winked and Junmyeon quickly took the bottle offered him. “You so stupid.” It was more like a giggle than actual words and he liked how Sehun made him feel bubbly and light inside. 

“Mr. Yellow notes left the weirdest note for me today.” Sehun dumped down on the couch next to Junmyeon, almost on top of him. It was too close for normal people, but Junmyeon never pushed him away, not Sehun. 

“You did?” He clenched his jaws a bit, curios but nervous, felt his own note itch down in his pocket. 

“I don’t understand if he’s mad at me or if I did anything wrong.” 

Sehun’s eyes looked sad and confused and Junmyeon instinctively put an arm around his friend. “What did he write?” 

“He told me to move out.” 

“Haha, that’s the most random message ever. You’re joking?” He ruffled Sehun’s hair playfully while Sehun dipped a hand into his pocket and pulled out a crinkled piece of yellow paper. 

“How much longer until your apartment is out for rent?” 

They stared at the note together. “That’s the most random message ever. Why don’t you spell out NEVER in dirt at his window?” 

That had both of them crack up and having a weirdo in the building wasn’t too bad in the end. 

During the show, Junmyeon somehow ended up resting on Sehun’s shoulder. His week had been busy and Sehun was tall and broad and made him feel safe and when Sehun rocked him until he rested in his lap instead of on his shoulder, Junmyeon didn’t have it in him to protest. Sehun’s fingers against his scalp simply were too good to pull away from. 

“Junmyeon? You asleep?” 

Junmyeon blinked his eyes open and smiled up at his friend. “Not yet.” 

He could tell Sehun wanted to say something, the way he opened and closed his mouth, sucked in his lower lip, gaze flickering around the room. 

“What? Just say it.” He rolled over and pushed his body up from his friend’s lap, feeling too relaxed and heavy to sit up by himself and ended up leaning on Sehun’s shoulder anyway.

“Your yellow note, you got one too.” 

“Which one? I’ve gotten so many.” He knew that Sehun probably had seen it earlier but acting dumb could buy him some time. He sat up straight and created a rapture of air between their bodies. 

The way Sehun pouted and shook his head lightly had  Junmyeon realize he wasn’t buying it, so he added, “It was nothing. He’s just a weirdo.” 

“But it had my name on it? What is it that you should tell me already?” 

Junmyeon always had been good at math and now his brain was calculating quickly. Sehun’s dark eyes were a distraction but adding up the two notes wasn’t a DaVinci Code. How could Mr. Do know? How did he know how  Junmyeon felt before he knew it himself and truth was, Sehun spent so much time in his apartment he barely needed one for  himself.

He felt his eyes travel to where Sehun sucked his lower lip into his mouth again and again, lifted one hand and thread his fingers through Sehun’s soft, long hair. He was really pretty with the long hair, Junmyeon thought. 

“I can’t know what Mr. Do was thinking about.” And it was the truth. No one could now for sure what other people was thinking. “You’re not like everyone else, and I like that.” He smiled when a bubble of braveness started growing. “You laugh at me, make fun of me, treat me like you did back in High School.” 

Sehun closed his eyes, his hand found  Junmyeon’s . 

“I’m happy when I'm with you and …" He closed his own eyes  too, carried his heart on the outside, whispered. “I need you.” 

He felt Sehun’s forehead meet his and his breath was shaking at how intimate it felt. 

“Do you think the note meant this?” Sehun’s voice was shaky too. 

“Yeah” 

“What about the message I got?”

“This!” 

“How? I mean, he told me to move out, kind of.” 

“Stop talking.” Junmyeon let his nose brush against Sehun’s cheek, felt tiny stubbles by his upper lip and it made him smile into the dark. 

“Are we kissing?” 

Sehun’s throat was vibrating from the deep sounds and Junmyeon couldn’t help but put his hand around it, feel the pulse against his thumb. 

“You want to?” This moment was everything. His skin tingled with how much he wanted to kiss him, but then there was this moment that he didn’t want to let go of, the closeness, the beating hearts. He slid one leg over Sehun’s lap and adjusted his body, so they sat chest to chest. 

Junmyeon felt Sehun nod against him, two strong arms curled around him and pulled him closer and then they kissed. No more silly, just two pairs of lips meeting, eyes closed, and bodies pushed together. 

So innocent, so soft, so perfect. 

Junmyeon sat back, took a moment to look at Sehun’s now dark pink lips. “Are you okay?” He pushed away hair that had fallen into Sehun’s eyes, couldn’t help a weird happy sound escaping his lips when Sehun nodded and opened his eyes. 

“I don’t get why he wants me to move out and then tells you to tell me you want this.” Sehun kissed him quickly as to demonstrate what he meant about /this/. 

“You really can’t think of anything?” Junmyeon held back his laughter. 

“He’s just a grumpy guy.” 

Junmyeon ruffled his hair some more. “He is! But I like him nevertheless.” Sehun could figure it out on his own. 

Junmyeon wasn’t surprised when Sehun agreed on not going out for drinks. Where a night out meant dancing, innocent flirting and Sehun acting all bodyguard around Junmyeon every time young fans recognized him, none of those felt interesting tonight. Instead, they ordered pizza and with a full tummy, Junmyeon drifted off to Sehun’s breathing and occasional chuckles to a random show on TV. 

He woke up with a shock, feeling like he was up in the air, which he soon got confirmed. He threw his hands around Sehun’s neck. No one had carried him since he was a small kid, and he was terrified and a bit humiliated. “What are you doing? Put me down!” 

“Hush, I’m carrying you to bed.” 

“No kidding.” 

“It was impossible to wake you up and your couch won’t fit us both.” Sehun reasoned. “Besides, you’re not that big. I can carry you easily.” 

“I’m not tiny. Put me down.” 

Junmyeon got a second shock when Sehun dropped him but luckily, he landed on the bed with a bounce or two. Sehun laughed. “Yes, you are tiny, and I like it.” 

He was about to turn away and Junmyeon panicked. “Don’t go. Didn’t you say... the couch was too small?” He was too tired to move but didn’t feel like sleeping alone. “Please.” 

“I’m just going to the bathroom.” 

“Oh.” Junmyeon let his body sink down into the mattress for a second. He liked the idea of Sehun staying the night. He was being needy and greedy, he knew, but he felt like a kid who wanted to sleep with his birthday present in bed, not that Sehun was a toy. 

He blushed at the word toy popping up on his mind. Maybe he had dreamt of Sehun and toys in the same situations a few times, and maybe... he pushed the thought away. He was too tired anyway. 

When Sehun returned Junmyeon had managed to strip down to his shorts and Sehun threw away his shirt as well before crawling under the covers Junmyeon held up invitingly. 

“Is this a thing from now on?” Sehun slid a leg in between Junmyeon’s, an arm around his waist, face close together. 

“Not at all.” 

Sehun pulled back, confusion written across his face. 

“You are never going to carry me again.” He crawled closer, as close as he could and turned in Sehun’s arms, made himself the little spoon. “This though, this is a thing from now on.” He pushed his body back into Sehun’s chest and couldn’t believe he could have this now. 

Sehun left kisses on top of his head and on the side of his neck until  Junmyeon melted. His eyes were impossible to keep up so getting to know the limb poking his back would have to wait. 

The last thing he heard was Sehun whispering into his ear. «I like my tone on your phone,  Sedansogu , isn’t it? You can keep it, it's  cute. » And like that he drifted off with a smile on his face and strong arms around his waist. 


End file.
